It is known for signal lamps, area lights, or indicator lights to be provided on the exterior rearview mirror. They are accommodated either in the mirror housing or in the mirror base.
The object of the present invention is to design an exterior rearview mirror of this kind so as to permit a simple, advantageous installation of a lamp that does not require a lot of space.
This object is attained with an exterior rearview mirror of the present invention.